Popularity comes at a price!
by PunkyGnome
Summary: He was the most popular boy in the whole of Hemery High. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was an Art freak and nobody knew her name. She had honey blonde hair and soft brown eyes. But...rr too find out more
1. Van Gogh

Stacy walked to the 'Art Freaks' table carrying her lunch on a red tray. As she walked past the 'Populars' Randy Orton (the most popular boy in the school) stuck out his foot. Stacy-too busy waving at her friends tripped over Randy's foot. The populars started to laugh. Trish found the whole thing hilarious.  
"Oh look," she said," Little Van Gogh wannabe fell over. Boo Hoo!"

"Yeah Van Gogh. Watch where you are going when you are going to meet up with Da Vinci and Picasso," said Randy. Stacy walked off-tears in her soft brown eyes. She went over to her friends and plonked her tray on the table. She took a large bite out of her Corn-dog.  
"You know. I don't get these populars. What is with them? They think they are all...it!" said Stacy.

"I so agree," added Lita, "They act like they are teen royalty or something!" "Are you okay?" questioned Christy. Stacy nodded reluctantly.  
"I can't believe I used to be friends with Trish and Torrie. They used to be so nice and funny. Now they are all just stuck up cows," said Stacy.  
Gym class came around quickly. Of course all the populars were in the same class. They walked out onto the soccer pitch. Randy, John and some other popular boys carried Trish. Trish just smiled a snaky smile. The soccer game began. The girls sat and watched whilst the cheerleaders cheered for The Stingers. Trish (was the head cheerleader) and Randy was the captain of the Soccer team. Obviously they were going out with each other. All the girls fancied Randy and all the boys fancied Trish.

Stacy would always gaze at Randy. It was funny, as she didn't really like Randy that much. However, she thought he was smart and funny. She didn't find him so nice when he was mean to her though. Trish and Torrie on the other hand were just horrible. They put Ink in Stacy's hair in English class. And pushed her in the pool in their swimming lesson. John had always been a nice guy but always tried to act popular. He wouldn't do mean things but he would always laugh at the mean things the other populars would do!

Stacy's friends were always taking the mick out of her for liking Randy. They would always make comments like-  
'I cant believe you like him he is always so mean to you' and 'He is a snob who thinks he is so...it'. 


	2. Tempers flare!

**It was the middle of summer. The air was hot and sweaty. The populars came walking into the cafeteria. Trish-looking as radiant as ever-gave a fake smile to Stacy. Stacy returned the smile-just as fakely and Trish walked off. Then over came Randy. He looked at Lita and Christy. He shooed them away and placed his tray next to Stacy. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings with the Van Gogh comment," he said sweetly," I'm sorry that Trish is so mean sometimes. It is just her nature and if Trish wasn't mean this world wouldn't be...normal"  
Stacy laughed and smiled.**

**"Well. Lets not tell anyone about our little chit chat," said Randy quietly;" I don't want this to ruin my reputation.  
"YOUR reputation," said Stacy," You are worried about your reputation. I am never noticed. You know it is the same with all you populars. You think everyone likes you but in fact hardly anyone does. Now you know what Mr Orton you can stuff that fake apology right up your bum"  
Randy looked hurt and walked away.  
"I don't care who you are-Mr Orton- and I don't care who you get to ruin my life because you are a big sad looser," Stacy shouted after Randy.**

**Lita and Christy came over.  
"Whoah.You sure gave him a piece of your mind!" said Christy.  
"Yup.You sure did!" said Lita laughing loudly. Stacy looked over at Randy he was sitting over at the table his can of cola in his hand and taking small glances at Stacy.  
"Hold on," said Christy," I thought that you were...you know...Into Randy"  
Stacy replied with," I am-but when something gets to me...boy does it get to me"  
The all laughed. They walked out of the cafeteria and over to the art rooms where they sat and waited for their lesson. Randy came over to Stacy. She went red this time! "I'm not mad at you," Randy said. This time Lita and Christy shooed themselves away.  
"You have a right to be mad. I have a right mouth on me when I get going," Stacy said laughing.  
" I will forgive you. I am not like John, Torrie or Trish. The only reason I am dating her is because she is head cheerleader and I am Captain of the soccer team. I don't want to break that...tradition"  
"Well, I think you should break the tradition. Why should you be unhappy and have a relationship with someone you don't like," Stacy said. Randy nodded. Stacy walked off smiling.  
"I don't even like Trish," Randy muttered to himself.**


	3. Cocky

That night Stacy was too excited to sleep. She had spoke to Randy Orton...Oh my Gosh! Night turned to morning Stacy was determined to look her best for Randy. Maybe he would dump Trish for her...Maybe that was being a bit too cocky. Well, Stacy could always dream.

Instead of her usual high ponytail and her jeans and paint stained hoodie Stacy decided to go...what you might call a bit more stylish! Her long hair hung by her shoulders and her tight pink top showed off her curves. She wore black combats...she had to keep some of her recognisable style.

She got to school Lita and Christy ran over to her. "Oh my goodness," Lita exclaimed," What the hell has happened to you"  
"It looks that bad?" questioned Stacy.  
"Uh...Yeh," added Christy. Tears came to Stacy's eyes again.  
"You did this for Randy," said Lita.  
Stacy gave a vacant stare.  
"You did didn't you?" Christy glared.  
Stacy nodded...

Sorry bout the short chappie the next one will be longer. 


End file.
